Green Initiative Medical Division
People Before Power One of the original factors in the creation of the Green Initiative was a largely humanitarian one. The Green Initiative was formed to assist the preservation of humanity and the Earth, and this focus was largely abandoned as the Green Initative began to adopt a more militant approach to situations, and began leading the world in offensive operations. With Moqaddas and Armor Corps acting as some of the main medical and supply agencies, the Green Initiative knew that it was lacking in something that had once originally been its goal. A number of promising medics and officials from the original Green Initiative worked with their parent faction to form a subset of the Green Initiative, acting as the humanitarian faction they had once intended themselves to be. Branded as the Green Initiative Medical Division but widely and colloquially known as the Medics, this internal faction has served as something akin to the Red Cross in its time of operation. With supply grants from both the Green Initiative and a mutually allied Moqaddas, the Medics serve the people of the Earth. The Green Initiative Medical Division, or simply the Medics, are a group organized and headquartered in Bolivar, Venezuela. The Medics serve both on the field of battle and as a primary health agency for national citizens and pilots. Similar aims and goals with Moqaddas have allowed the Medics to set up a smaller base in Riyadh, and the large amount of medical training available has brought in interest from Armor Corps and Hanse Behörde, both of which send pilots frequently for both medical evaluations and training for in-battle medical procedures. Despite its minuscule size, the Green Initiative Medical Division has gained a large amount of influence with factions worldwide, which has helped it only further. Specialties Warden Upon taking up a role as a warden of GIMD, each pilot swears and oath to protect the innocent and weak - to shield them at all costs. On the battlefield, they are stalwart protectors and champions of the defenseless, using their shields and armor to protect others. Off the battlefield, when no training, they volunteer their time to help rebuild communities that are struggling, and provide protection and muscle for the other specializations. They are jokingly referred to as 'Orderlies', but never to their face. Combat medic Combat Medics are highly skilled first responders who serve on the front lines of conflicts worldwide. Their self-assigned task is to keep their injured comrades alive long enough to get them to a proper field hospital. They will brave any danger to rescue an injured comrade, and are capable of quickly getting to their charges, applying expert first aid and evacuating them safely. Field Surgeon True doctors, the ranks of the Field Surgeons are medically trained professionals whom possesses the training, equipment and skill to perform surgery on suits and living beings alike. Healers in the most classic sense of the word, they take on a vow to 'do no harm', and they take their vow very seriously. Most of these pilots are founding members of GI, and left in disgust of what the faction has become. Scrub Newcomers to GIMD spend time learning from the more experienced members of the faction in a form of apprenticeship. This training is not, in fact, limited to permanent members of the faction: Many faction send pilots to train in the basics of medicine and healing with GIMD. those whom return to their original faction can help keep their comrades alive, and take home some small part of GIMD's optimism. Many choose instead to stay and repay their training with loyalty. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions Category:TE Sub-factions Category:GI Medical Division